


Bad Girl

by darling_pet



Series: EoWells' Good/Bad Girl Series [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Smutty, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-10 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Something you did back at the Lab irks Harrison to no end, but you spin the situation so he’ll forget all about his displeasure - and maybe you’ll receive a punishment out of it…





	Bad Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read on it’s own, but it’s counterpart one-shots are “Good Girl” and “Praise”.

Your hair wisps in front of your face as your secret Speedster boyfriend whisks you home in a mad dash. His hands grip you a little tighter than usual, giving you the sense that something has set him off.

Harrison puts you down in your shared home’s entryway. You try to stay balanced.

“What’s going on?” you ask, voice toeing the line of shrill, “Why did you interrupt me? I was saying goodbye to-”

“-Allen? Yes, I was _well_ aware.”

“Relax, okay? It was just a hug. I thought he was going to die, today.”

Harrison huffs a laugh, “He didn’t appear to think it was ‘just a hug.’”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You don’t see the way he looks at you, do you?”

You stutter, not knowing what to say. He shakes his head downward. “You can be so oblivious, (Y/N)… how men stare at you. I _see them_. And it drives me- are you listening to me?”

In fact, you were, but you decide the best way to calm him down was by slowly undoing the buttons on your shirt while biting your lip in a smug smile.

“What are you doing?” he asks, but you keep inching backwards in the direction of the bedroom. Your shirt drops to the floor.

“What do you think I’m doing?” you tease him. Turning and sprinting, you try to harness your inner Speedster, but naturally, Harrison beats you to the bedroom. He sits on the bed readily when you reach it.

Standing in the doorway, you feel his eyes boring into you. They make you want him to do so many unspeakable things to you right now. You push your little black skirt down to the floor.

“So… are you my good girl or my bad girl tonight?” he says, already prepared to play this game with you, and leave the past in the past. He leans back on the bed with that damn look on his face. Harrison would be happy no matter the answer you give him. He was leaving it up to you. How do _you_ feel, tonight?

“I’m your bad girl, _Sir_ ,” you reply slyly.

“Well then, I think it’s time you learned your lesson, _Miss (Y/L/N)_.”

Oh, you love it when he’s formal with you. It reminds you of when you first started working for him at S.T.A.R. Labs. You’d cherish every time he called you that, and he knew it too.

“Get your ass over here,” he orders. God, did you have a thing for his demanding tone. You scurry over to where he sits on the bed. “Now bend over.”

“But Sir,” you pretend to protest. Harrison takes your wrist and uses his speed to bend you over his knee in the blink of an eye. You gasp and feel his big and powerful hand rub your cheek over your panties. Ever so slowly, his fingers curl around the thin fabric and tug them down so that your ass is exposed to him. Your heart races like mad, waiting, anticipating his very much welcome punishment.

“I want you to count, baby,” he tells you, “let me hear you.”

You know the drill.

 _Smack_.

“One,” you squeak.

 _Smack_.

“Two-ahh…” you moan.

 _Smack_.

“Thhh-three,” you hiss. Harrison dips a finger in between your legs to feel your slick heat.

“You like this, don’t you? You like it when I spank you, my bad girl?”

“Mhmm,” you whine. Harrison slaps your reddening cheek a touch harder then gives it a rough rub. You know what he wants to hear, “Oh, God, yes! Yes, Sir!”

“Tell me what you did wrong.”

You were about to say exactly what you did, which was simply hug Barry. But if you phrase it differently, you might get a little _more_ out of Harrison.

“I touched another man,” you end up saying. He growls and gives another quick, harder smack to your ass. It stings. _Oh yes…_

“Tell me what you are.” His slaps get increasingly harder, and you’re surprised you haven’t come just from this alone.

“I’m y-your bad girl, ah-!”

“You want more?”

“Yes.”

“You want it harder?”

“ _Yes_!”

“Beg me for it, you naughty girl.”

“Please, Sir, spank me harder! _Please_!”

But nothing comes. Harrison doesn’t lay another hand on you. You turn your head to look up at him and dammit he’s got that evil smirk on his face. _Villain, indeed._

You’re so ramped up that feeling nothing now is killing you. You need something, anything from him. Sitting up and straddling him in his lap, your hands feeling up every part of his body in his clinging black long sleeve, then take it off for him. He’s made you desperate for release. You feel like you’re going insane. Everything feels heightened now. It looks like Harrison is going to make you beg even more.

“Touch me, please, Sir,” you say, staring into his amused yet lustful eyes, “I need you. I need your fingers, Harrison, please I can’t take this anymore.” You can tell he both wants to keep withholding from you and give you what you want.

“So you’ve learned your lesson, then, baby?” His digits hover right in front of where you need him the most.

“I have, I have, I promise.”

Harrison buzzes his fingers but doesn’t move them to touch you. He’s so infuriating. This really is a punishment. So you grab his wrist and guide him in between your legs. You tip your head back and moan at the sensation of him, finally. The Speedster licks his lips in watching you use his hand as your own personal sex toy.

The thing about Harrison though, is that he always makes you come faster than the average sex toy, and he’d be more than happy to show you the numbers and charts proving this fact.

The bastard still doesn’t help you. Instead, Harrison lets you fuck his vibrating fingers in his lap, riding him all on your own. He doesn’t have to do a thing but keep them moving at the speed of light.

“Yes, yes,” you cry, “faster, oh, oh…!”

“Fuck, (Y/N), you’re so gorgeous like this…” He’s mesmerized. But then again, he always is.

“Harrison, I’m coming, I’m-” Your face contorts as you reach your climax and bite his shoulder to muffle your noises. When you finish, you scoff a little and say, “You’re so bad.”

“Join the club.”

“You know, I think one day I’ll need to punish you,” you say, “you get away with too much.”

Harrison winks. “Just wait and see what I’ll get away with.”


End file.
